


他们早就该这么做了！

by Maga1827



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maga1827/pseuds/Maga1827
Summary: 性转天使注意哦~！性转真香！时隔几个月我又产出天使和恶魔了！
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	他们早就该这么做了！

天使的书店一百周年庆祝活动，克劳利受到邀请，带上了天使最喜欢的蛋糕和最近新买的白兰地。  
要说为什么不带上年份久远的葡萄酒，以衬托天使书店历史久远的氛围，克劳利坚持认为他有义务把天使带入人类高科技的世界，而不是守着他那破破烂烂的几百年前的老式电话机，发黄的书，或者过时的衣服款式。  
当克劳利看到来应门的天使，没抓稳刚摘下的眼镜，差点报废新款华伦天奴一副。  
“well” 克劳利说，“我是不介意你采用什么姿态示人，但是，天使，但你不觉得这幅样子太过诱人了吗？”   
天使难得粗鲁地翻了个大白眼，实在不符合他绅士的形象。  
“最近的天使们，所有天使” 阿兹强调了一下，“都是女性的形象。”   
天使们偶尔举行活动，引领人类向善,克劳利是知道的.但这次又是搞的什么主题？  
“What for?” 克劳利不解。  
“Well, for woman’s right.” 天使熟练地提起裙子绕过狭窄的书架间隔，挪到沙发边上，然后优雅地双腿并拢，坐好。  
优雅的维多利亚时期上层淑女无可挑剔的仪态。克劳利吹了一记口哨。  
“加百列提议，大天使们都说好。” 阿兹端起茶，抿了一口，“于是就这样定下了。”   
“大概了解了”，克劳利一边端出给天使买来的蛋糕，又给开了一瓶酒，“但是我得提醒你，这幅装束和现代女性追求的woman‘s right一点关系都没有。”  
“I know.” 阿兹叹气，“我只有几套女性服装，这一身已经是最接近现代的了。”   
克劳利眯起了眼睛，瞳孔收缩，上下来回扫了一遍了一遍阿兹，“Well, if you don’t mind, em, em” 吞吞吐吐一点也不像他，“I can bring you to buy some...you know, more modern...”   
阿兹犹豫一会，“walk out like this?”   
克劳利一点不认为这是个问题。“Relax, angel! 现在的孩子可酷了！你都想象不到！他们会认为你是在cosplay, 甚至会找你拍照! You will be popular! ”   
克劳利还咕哝了一句：Especially so hot!   
“What?” 阿兹没听清？  
“Nothing!” 克劳利装傻。  
于是他们就这样出门了。   
阿兹有自己的行为规范，他认为无论是天使还是人类都应该采取与服饰相称的姿态和行为，所以，在伦敦的大街上，他依然保持着优雅的淑女步伐。克劳利的大长腿走几步就停下耐心等阿兹慢慢挪动他的小步伐，双手插袋，下颚抬得老高，宛然街上最靓的仔。  
不出意外，阿兹获得了街道上百分之一百的目光。有些青春期的孩子甚至对着阿兹吹口哨，凑到他身边问他是从哪里来的。克劳利站在不远处，不耐烦地冲那些孩子道：“孩子们，你妈喊你回家吃饭了！”   
男孩子们疑惑看了克劳利一眼，并不相信，继续围着阿兹叽叽喳喳。不一会，孩子的妈妈们便拿着扫帚凶神恶煞地出现在了街道的拐角，还喊着：“臭小子，给我滚回来！” “我看你是皮痒了，居然敢偷懒！”   
孩子们惊吓得作鸟兽散。  
阿兹松了 口气，他知道恶魔又使用了些伎俩，因为孩子们的原因，他让克劳利等太久了。  
他们继续在街道上招摇过市，克劳利在应对了几波的熊孩子和奇怪的搭讪者之后，默默把阿兹变透明了。  
“呼, 总算到了！” 阿兹松了一口气。面对琳琅的现代服饰和好奇的店员，阿兹亲切地指给店员他感兴趣的几件，但是被克劳利拦住了。  
克劳利不赞同地摇摇头，取了几件另外的塞给他，让他去试衣间试试。  
阿兹站在试衣间门前，感叹道：世道真是变得越来越方便了。  
八卦的店员凑过来对克劳利说道：“您女朋友真是漂亮呢！就是有点复古，她是哪里的贵族小姐吗？”  
克劳利：“……” 这句话里他该反驳哪一个词？   
“不，他是我男朋友。” 克劳利鬼使神差地冒出了这句。  
“？？？！！！” 女店员震惊了：女装大佬？那胸？不像啊？！  
这时，阿兹已经换完衣服出来了。  
克劳利递给天使的衣服并不像他自己的穿衣风格，而是现代极简主义之类的T恤，通常上面没有图案或者只有一个卡通或者文字的图案。这类衣服通常柔软又舒适，天使会喜欢的。好吧，他的确暗含了一点点恶作剧的心思，他觉得阿兹平时一个微胖的形象，穿上这类服饰更像一个肥宅了，名副其实的肥宅，他承认他有点想看肥宅形象的阿兹。  
但是！阿兹不知道脑子抽了什么风，把维多利亚时期的衣服脱了个干净，真空穿着T恤就跑了出来问他看起来怎么样。幸亏他刚刚递给他裤子了，不然这脑子缺根弦的不知道会怎么跑出来。  
店员被刷新了世界观，震惊到喊：”oh my god! ”   
克劳利脑袋充血得看着天使胸前那两团大棉花随着他走过来晃动了好几下，又白又透的布料完全遮不住那突出隆起的两点，克劳利愣了好一会才想起来补救，连忙给他变了一对胸罩，连穿的都不用的那种，已经在天使身上了。  
天使：“咦？”   
克劳利压低声音问他：“what the fuck you are doing?! Dont tell me that you don’t know women should wear underwear for breast!”   
天使有点委屈：“I really don’t know.”   
克劳利：“……My bad.”   
阿兹：“it is tight, Crowley!” 说着还用手去扯胸罩。克劳利连忙拉住了他，阻止到：“Don’t...I am begging you, please!”   
阿兹不明所以，思考了一会：“it it necessaary?”   
克劳利：“……Yes.”  
阿兹沉默了一会：“好吧，我有点明白这个活动的意义了。women are hard.”  
克劳利双手插袋，心情也有点低落：“well, 天堂也难得干了一件人事。”   
阿兹对克劳利这句话很不赞同，但没反驳他。  
当他们选完衣服，阿兹打扮得体后，克劳利问他：“你要变成这副样子多久？”   
阿兹回答：“天堂说每个天使都要保持女性形象一个星期。但是……我希望我能忍受更长一些时间。”   
克劳利耸耸肩：“随你。”   
两人沉默得往回走，克劳利突然开口问：“你不能，嗯嗯” 恶魔拼命寻找恰当的措辞，最后指了指阿兹的胸口“把它们变小一点吗？”   
阿兹难得地翻了个白眼，“怎么了？碍你眼了？”   
克劳利：“不是，就是，嗯……” 最后也说不出个所以然的恶魔放弃了。  
阿兹回了书店，克劳利也回去了自己的地方，  
但一想到阿兹变成那样，克劳利满脑子里都是小混混骚扰天使的噩梦画面，睡觉都无法闭上眼睛。当恶魔到了书店门口，才反应过来他有多担心天使。  
现在是傍晚，书店中已经点上昏黄的灯光。克劳利隔着一条街道看向临街的窗户，正好看到天使坐在钢琴前面的身影。  
天使们总是多愁善感的，他演奏的曲子克劳利并不知晓出自于哪一位作曲家之手，但这种带着怜悯和悲愁的调子，其中蕴含着丰富而细腻的声调很符合天使现在的心境。钢琴的声音徜徉在大街上，有许多行人经过驻足欣赏。  
等曲终音歇，克劳利推开书店的门：“An…gel?”   
当天使转过头来，发现天使落下了一滴眼泪。  
克劳利：？？？  
克劳利被吓到了，又手足无措。  
无论是过去的六千年，还是对未来的想象中，时间变化，斗转星移，他从来没有想过天使会落泪。  
克劳利听闻有的恶魔会在被判定堕落之时落下不甘心的泪。但天使不会，再弱的天使也是权力之上的生物。被称之为灵的集合的他们，并没有被赋予落泪的功能。  
克劳利第一反应是去看天使的翅膀，有没有堕落的迹象。可是，没有。什么都没有，但是他遇见了一个哭泣的天使。  
“她的名字叫克克拉劳伦。” 天使没头没脑得来了这么一句。  
克劳利却瞬间福至心灵地懂了。  
是那首曲子的演奏者。  
当天使平静下来的时候，他捧着咖啡杯（里面装着红酒），有一口没一口地喝着。  
天使的鼻子红红地，刚刚悲伤过一场如雨后阴天依旧的脸庞还挂着些许阴郁。恶魔很想安慰他但无从下口。绞尽脑汁之后他想到了一个极好的idea：转移阿兹的注意力。  
“Angel, let’s kiss.” 恶魔抛出了诱惑。  
阿兹感到很莫名其妙：“？”  
当他反应过来之后，娇羞得满脸通红。  
克劳利已经凑到他的跟前，很近。阿兹一抬眼就能看到他眼睛里的自己。鬼使神差地，阿兹凑上去吻了吻恶魔的嘴唇。  
至于他会不会因此而堕落，他似乎不是那么在乎了。   
恶魔惊讶了一下，像是找到了什么好玩的玩具，兴致冲冲地回亲上去。  
或许是酒精的作用，阿兹感觉自己的脑袋薰薰的，但是感觉很奇妙。  
恶魔的吻技高超，高超到阿兹想问他是否是从哪里学来的。如果是从别人身上学来的，那他现在要把他踢下去吗？阿兹脑海里翻云覆雨，享受地同时也胡思乱想，孰知恶魔已经把手伸进他的薄薄的衣服里，乱摸着他两团软绵绵的乳房。  
一切都是那么地荒诞，在人类的世界，有一只天使和一只恶魔像人类一样，做人类才会做的事情。  
他们在亲吻，衣物被褪去，他们抱在一起，他们赤身裸体，就像最初的亚当和夏娃，他们不知羞耻，化作男人和女人的身体，做人类才爱做的事情，有损天使和恶魔之名。  
可是，他们那么快乐。   
指尖感受到的炽热化作快乐，疯狂的快感在身体和灵魂里绽放。  
堕落的快感，天使想。  
无暇被污染，恶魔认为。  
当他们真正像夏娃和亚当那样，尝食到了禁果的味道，他们一起想到的却是：“他们早就该这样做了！”   
多么美妙，女性的身体，他们有罪！天使的灵魂在呐喊。  
恶魔疯狂地取悦面前的天使，脑海里同时疯狂抽取人类世界关于这方面的知识和技巧，一边不间断应用在天使的身上。  
天使没有人类女性压抑自己的习惯，她快乐地呻吟，叫喊和享受。  
克劳利被鼓励地忘乎所以。  
当他们精疲力地睡过去，早上第一缕阳光照耀进书店的橱窗，他们赤身裸体地望着彼此，天使试探地凑过去吻了吻恶魔的额头。  
他现在有点相信克劳利一直以来坚持的说法了：他没有堕落，只是向下慢悠悠地走了几步。  
那些恶魔的把戏更像是针对人类的恶作剧，即使没有恶魔，人类之中就是有人会堕落。没有天使，也有些人会上天堂。他们的存在就像是小丑，属于人类的两面小丑面具。

（完）


End file.
